


【PWP】独飨

by Crussio



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crussio/pseuds/Crussio
Summary: *cp：纯粹容器×剧团团长格林*关于他们之间往事的一些幻（wang）想，逻辑混乱，请见谅*OOC





	【PWP】独飨

*cp：纯粹容器×剧团团长格林  
*关于他们之间往事的一些幻（wang）想，逻辑混乱，请见谅  
*OOC

如果以上皆可以接受的话请↓↓↓

·  
纯粹容器俯下身去，钻进了红色的帐篷。

他不属于热闹的酒宴，华灯璀璨的厅堂里他安静得格格不入，身上的铠甲和手中的骨钉让他注定只能尽职地游离于宴会之外。

越过四个身影的空隙，他在宴会厅的另一角看到了熟悉的身影。

“深夜见。”

格林的嘴开合三下，又转回头去说笑起来。

纯粹容器后退了两步。

他独自隐匿入晦暗的角落，又不着声色地退场。

“你果然偏好宁静的独处，我的……朋友。”

格林靠在只铺了两层毯子的软席上。他没有抬眼去看容器，而是一直让视线随着手里酒杯倒映的黯淡光晕小幅度地游移。

纯粹容器一边趴着身子一点点用膝盖挪到格林身边，一边把手背到身后去扯了扯门帘，堪堪遮住了帐篷里与格林团长的私人宴会。格林也是把酒杯放到了手边的地上，缓缓地坐起身来迎接不属于他的骑士。

随后便是彼此指尖与躯干的接触。

格林对纯粹容器结实劲瘦的腰腹格外钟情。他卸下了骑士的铠甲和披风将手掌整个覆上他的腰侧上下轻抚，微凉的外骨骼被格林掌心的高温捂热让容器感到了异样的温暖。作为回应，他同样也伸出双手，沿着格林肩头的弧度缓缓向下，不时地用自己面部的表壳轻轻磨蹭格林的脸颊——他此时此刻就像一只独独忠于格林的兽，温驯地守在主人身边讨要亲热。

主人并没有让他失望。在进行完一轮爱抚后，格林微微坐起身又凑近了一些，伸手扶住纯粹容器的头颅用温热的舌尖在白色的面具上舔吻，细小的水珠很快便冷却下来留下了一道道近乎微不可见的水痕。

纯粹容器感受着格林的亲吻与舔舐逐渐从面部下移，从胸腹一路向下到了腿根，这时他已经能非常明显地感受到格林舔吻间吐出的气息变得越发滚烫，当格林把脸贴上自己的大腿内侧时他甚至以为自己要被灼伤了。而只要格林再往边缘踏出一步，他便又能触碰到纯粹容器那根只为他而准备的黑色卷须。它和容器的身体一样冰凉，但里面却仿佛鼓动着什么一样会突突跳动，也会在格林将它吞入体内时突然变换形态，给他带来无法再承受更多的极乐——这都是后话。

“或许我们可以快一些进入正题……如果你已经准备好……”格林跪趴着身子轻声呢喃，低哑的嗓音仿佛梦中的低语，他纤细的两指指尖在纯粹容器的腿间轻点，滑动的轨迹模仿着他舞动时的双腿。

纯粹容器轻轻点了点头。随后他便感到肩头强烈的推力和脊背撞到软塌上的轻微钝痛。格林把他牢牢地按住了，从背后伸过来的两对复肢钉入毯子的针脚让容器顿时失去了大半可以挣扎的空间。

琥珀似的酒液落在了他的身上。冰镇过的液体让体温过低的骑士打了个冷颤，借着门帘缝隙透进来的暗光，他看到它流下时透出了宝石似的光泽，然后在他黑色的躯干上淅淅沥沥地流淌，分散成几股细流，淌过胸膛和小腹。

然后格林低下头去，从下腹开始，用舌尖䑛去了停留在容器身上的酒水。舌面的轻蹭和嘴唇的嘬吻让纯粹容器感到了一股陌生的热流在体内窜动——这不同于格林手掌亲昵的爱抚，它们只停留于表面；也不同于格林高潮时迷乱的爱语，它们只是声音和文字——啊啊，他想到了，或许是不被允许出现的众多【情感】之一吧。

至高的白王沃姆不允许，但格林却为他打开了宣泄的窗口。

舌尖继续向上，蜿蜒细小的溪流被格林不断吸入口中，他感到自己大概已经醉了。沃姆赠予的佳酿佐以其最引以为傲的造物，背德的愉悦升华了局限于触碰和插入的快感，让格林在仅仅舔去不到半指高的酒水后便感到了昏沉和眩晕。他艰难地支起身子跨坐在纯粹容器的大腿上，把手伸到下面去用指尖轻轻抚弄两下已经被爱液浸润的花蕾，狭长温热的肉缝被轻易地打开，格林把几根指头都伸了进去试图在让容器进入之前先小小地犒赏一下自己这具忍耐多时了的身体。手指在穴内翻搅着发出淫靡的水声，有不少液体已经满溢而出，沿着格林的腿根缓缓滑落。纯粹容器观望着这一切，伸手虚虚环着格林的后腰免得他仰起身体时失去重心。

水声在响动过一阵后戛然而止，格林抽出湿漉漉的指尖握住了容器腿间那根凉凉的卷须，他微微把身子沉下去，腾出另一手扶着容器的肩膀借力，然后来回摆动腰部把自己的肉缝贴上了容器的卷须不断磨蹭，把里面溢出的汁水均匀地抹在了上面用来润滑。

剧团团长非常重视交媾的质量，而现在他终于完成了所有的准备工作。在愉悦地咧开嘴轻笑两声之后，他调整姿势，低下身子将容器的卷须缓缓地吞入体内。

唔，呃啊……

这里上一次被容器填满才不过是两天前的事情，但格林却意外地感到自己仿佛是久违地被甘霖浸润了。纯粹容器的尺寸从最开始就没有让他失望，滚烫的内壁被撑开到了刚刚好的程度，被填满了的饱涨感和卷须不断磨蹭敏感带的快感逼出了格林一声又一声满足的喟叹。“好舒服，好舒服，”他听到自己轻吟道，“还可以再用力一点……”

就在这时他感到体内的卷须轻轻颤动了一下。

“终于要来了吗……？”格林自己都没有意识到自己的嘴角在这时扯出了一个笑容，身体期待得跟着颤栗起来。

他的腰肢被纯粹容器的双手牢牢抓住了，随后身体被狠狠地按了下去，原本只是进入了一多半缓缓抽插的卷须在此时完全没入了格林的体内。格林瞪大了眼睛发出了一声短促的惊叫，装模作样地伸手推搡了两下容器的胸膛，实际上这种快速而直接的满足让他连复肢没入软席的部分都兴奋得轻颤起来。然而当他还没来得及从这种快感中平复下来时，在他体内的卷须又开始活动起来——先是逐渐伸长，深入狭长而又密布着敏感点的甬道触上了最深处紧紧闭合的生殖腔，而后又迅速地裂散开来变成了数根更加细小的卷须戳刺着格林内壁深处高度敏感的软肉。

“——————”

格林一时间听不懂自己在呼喊些什么了，他似乎是一直在尖叫，但又好像说了些什么。他的身体不受控制地抖动痉挛，下半身开始感到仿佛灼烧一样的剧烈快感。他伸手去扶住容器的双肩，把脑袋埋进他的颈窝里免得自己的声音引来其他还在宴会里饮酒作乐的宾客——私人宴会就是不能被其他陌生人打扰的、绝对私密的二人会面。

卷须就这样时而裂散，时而聚拢，蠕动着挤压着碾碎格林因为快感而摇摇欲坠的理智，格林发出了几声绵长宛转、尾音震颤的呻吟，而后眼前的一切突然变得模糊了起来，随后便是两股眼角延伸到脸颊又迅速降温的热流。

咦……？

格林难以置信地抬起手用手背抹了抹自己的脸颊，却发现上面真的有在缓缓流下的液体。

然而容器却还在精力充沛地挺动腰部，甚至每一次深入都能在快要把整根卷须都退出格林体内时又猛地掼进去，不留情面地劈开脆弱的内壁直抵深处极度敏感的穴心。

格林这时候突然感到眼前闪过了几道明亮的红光，他用劲抓住了纯粹容器的后背紧紧抱住了他，然后一口咬住他的颈侧堵住又快要冲出口中的尖叫。大量温热的爱液从被撞得微微张开的生殖腔口溢出，把已经被体温捂热的卷须浇得湿透。

纯粹容器被他咬得一下子绷紧了身体，仿佛明白了格林的意思似的放缓了抽插的速度，细小的卷须开始温柔起来，贴着格林柔软的内壁缓缓地收缩舒张。被哄下来的格林从喉咙里发出满足的呼噜声，他再一次收紧了怀抱，用手掌抚摩容器的后颈，随后是肩胛和线条流畅的背脊——作为容器他实际上不会因为这种交合产生任何的快感，他所真正能得到的只有亲吻和爱抚。

他们紧贴着彼此的身体，互相传递着自己的体温。原本嚣张地在格林体内翻云覆雨的卷须此刻开始缓缓地收回，只要格林稍微在容器腿上挪动两下便会退出他的身体。

他们之间没再有任何对话。格林从容器的身上缓缓爬了下来用身上被揉皱了的披风遮住红肿不堪的穴口，而容器也是默默地整理自己的衣物并重新披上他的铠甲，然后掀开沉重的红色帷幔离开了这个隐秘的会客厅——无须多言，他们之间在相识的这极短的时间里便达成了惊人的默契。如今只要格林的一个眼神和一个小小的暗示就能让纯粹容器准时出现在他的塌前。

纯粹容器循着光亮回到了宴会厅，在进门前，他又回头看了一眼。

果然，那红色的帐篷，团长的会客厅，又一次在须臾之间没了踪影。


End file.
